


Her name

by Lavawing45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: She feels too much pain, but atleast her wish came true.
Kudos: 3





	Her name

She's walking the streets of London, head staring at the pavement as she steps, accidentally bumping into a man. 

"Oh im so sorry..." 

There, standing in front of her, is David Tennant, along with Georgia and little Birdie.  
David looks at her face, something isn't okay, he can tell.

"Are... you alright?"

"I'm.... I'm fine." Her voice was low and dull, sadness just creeping around the edges.

"Sorry if I don't believe you love but, you don't seem fine."

"No you're right, im not. I was just about to go kill myself."

She said it so nonchalantly, like her life was meaningless and worth nothing. 

"You know my only wish? It was to meet you, nothing else, just to meet you before I died, guess my wish came true.

"How... old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"No...god no." David whispered this quietly, questioning how the world had wronged this beautiful girl. So painful was her life, that she was willing to end it.

"Bet your wondering why? Ive been mentally abused for nine years of my life, im ready to die." Running away through the crowds, she was lost quickly in the throng of people.

"No! No don't!" His voice was raw, and thick with anguish. It was no use, she was lost to him forever. He didn't even know her name. Walking silently back home, Georgia looked worried the entire way. He sat down on the couch, the painful memory of him being her only wish fresh in his mind.

He never forgot his unnamed girl, or her wish.

Four years later.

At a convention, he was greeting each person with a happy smile, his exhaustion hidden behind a carefully made mask. Someone approached his table, putting a letter down with clear even font, reading its contents, he began to cry. Her name was on the back, Annabell. "Is it really you?" She nodded silently, her smile beaming.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Damm this was a thing my brain conjured up.


End file.
